Un día en la playa
by Viko W
Summary: Ah, lo he vuelto a subir, por razones... mías. En fin, Tobi y Dei van a una misión sumamente sencilla, pero las cosas no salen bien. TobiDei, delirios gracias a la gripe que tengo.


**Un día en la playa.**

**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño absoluto de la serie y por lógica de los personajes… pero eso cambiará cuando compre los derechos de autor.

**N/A:** Como es costumbre de mí es un TobiDei o MadaDei, como quieran llamarle. Personajes un tanto oOC, ya saben, conmigo siempre tiene que haber algo de esto. Así que si les gusta dejen comentario, sino, igual. Y perdonen la ortografía. Seguro que tengo faltas, pero estaba tan cansada cuando termine por tener gripa que no lo revisé a fondo.

"Lo que pasa cuando uno comete torpezas sin darse cuenta."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una majestuosa ave de arcilla surca el cielo azul con elegancia. Bate sus alas con tal gracia que en la distancia parece ser uno autentico.

-Deidara-senpai, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Había escuchado como una docena de veces la misma pregunta hecha por el mismo sujeto. Si no fuese porque sus reservas de arcilla eran precisamente eso: reservas, las hubiese usado contra ese tipo desde la primera repetición.

Sin embargo hoy había comprendido que su compañero era una cucaracha, y no importaba las veces que tratara de asesinarlo… nunca moriría.

-Deidara-senpai…

Bueno, quizá un último intento para comprobar su teoría.

Cuando estuvo a punto de introducir su mano hasta una de las bolsas de su cintura, comprendió el llamado de su acompañante.

¡¿Pero qué era lo que--?!

Miró en todas direcciones. Miró hacia abajo, al sur, al este, al norte, al oeste… nada. Ya entendía porqué el camino había sido tan largo y arenoso. Se habían perdido.

Gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo malo de tratar de ignorar a Tobi a toda costa. Veía claro que eso no trae nada bueno.

-_divagar en las misiones es mala idea, uhn_.-anotó mentalmente dentro de su larga lista de recordatorios.

Frente a él, a unos cuantos kilómetros, podía ver el mar. Talló su ojo disimuladamente, así de grande era su asombro. Aumentó la velocidad, acercándose más a la playa que se extendía varios kilómetros.

-Tobi.-llamó al otro secamente.-déjame ver el mapa.

-¡por su puesto!-sacó el mapa de sus ropas.

Deidara se lo arrebató, dejando en claro que no estaba de buen humor. Aunque nunca lo estaba con él.

Miró la ruta esperando estar en un error.

-hmm.-Todo parecía estar bien. Habían tomado el camino correcto. Aunque esa saliente en forma de 'T' no la había visto nunca antes… y el camino tomado semejaba a una especie de línea algo borrosa color caqui no muy fiable… ¿pero él qué sabía? El líder les había dado un mapa. Les había señalado cual camino tomar y--

-_un momento.-_reparó en la línea extraña y la saliente en forma de 'T'… eso parecía…

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su rostro. Rápidamente hizo descender bruscamente al ave de arcilla en el que viajaban, provocando que el de la máscara casi cayera del 'transporte'.

-¡Deidara-senpai, más cuidado!-chilló Tobi una vez en el suelo.

-¡silencio!-ordenó el rubio dándole la espalda, fijando su vista en el mapa. (N/A: ¿por qué Deidara siempre es un amargado con Tobi?)

Esto debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma. Eso era lo que quería creer. Sin embargo, la prueba estaba allí. Tan presente como un pez en el agua.

Nunca antes pensó que esto podría pasarle, es más, NUNCA pensó que algo tan estúpidamente descuidado y poco probable pudiese sucederle en su artística y criminalística vida. Es decir, aquello era verdaderamente ridículo.

-ahm. Senpai, ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó el moreno situándose tras él.

Deidara vaciló un poco. No sabía que responderle. No era fácil explicar lo que había sucedido. Era una fortuna que el artista le diera la espalda, de lo contrario Tobi hubiese notado sin dificultad alguna el tono azul-voy-a-morir en su rostro.

Mordió su dedo pulgar mientras pensaba en la mejor excusa que pudiese dar… sí, así como se escuchaba, una excusa para darle a Tobi. Porque obviamente no podía decirle la verdad… y la verdad era sumamente humillante.

En ese momento pudo haber culpado a cualquier otro miembro de Akatsuki sobre lo que había acontecido, pero Tobi no era tan idiota como para creer que uno de los akatsukis lo hubiese hecho.

Así que sólo quedaba…

-¡bien!-dijo encarándolo.- ¡un pacífico día en la playa!, hoy retrasaremos un poco la misión para…-una sonrisa forzada y poco fiable se abrió paso en su rostro.- relajarnos… los dos… los dos, jun--tos, uhn.

…mentir descaradamente.

El de la máscara naranja ladeó la cabeza en un acto de incredulidad.

-¿se siente bien, senpai?

-¡por supuesto que sí, idiota!-respondió agresivamente.-quiero decir, 'sí' Tobi, uhn.

El mayor posó ambas manos en su cintura y repasó lo dicho por el ojiazul: '_un pacifico día en la playa, juntos'_. No, simplemente no podía creerlo. Algo estaba tramando ese muchacho. Y desde luego que no pensaba pasar por alto sus verdaderas intenciones para con él.

Sonrió con malicia detrás de la máscara. Sea lo que fuere que tramara Deidara, de cierta forma le beneficiaba. Después de todo, pasar la tarde con el rubio de sus perversos sueños era de lo mejor.

Sería bueno probar que tan insistente era el artista si se negaba. En caso de persistir con la 'sospechosa invitación' era más que obvio que se traía algo entre manos. Relamió sus labios al pensar en sacarle provecho a todo esto. Tenía el sharingan… un buen genjutsu sobre 'su senpai' y luego, bueno, lo _demás_ sería _historia…_

Después de un análisis de la situación, volvió a su falsa personalidad.

-¿desde cuando quiere pasar tiempo conmigo?-interrogó con cierta inocencia. Ahora veía que actuar como 'Tobi' era bastante útil en este caso.

Una vena se resaltó en la frente del rubio.

-¡Desde hoy idiota, uhn!

-pero… el líder dijo que sería una misión muy fácil y que no debíamos tardar.-argumentó el mayor.- ¿no cree que sería mejor completar la misión de inmediato?

Deidara palideció un poco. No podía decirle que estaban perdidos, que no tenía idea a donde rayos debían ir y que gracias a un descuido suyo habían estado siguiendo una ruta inexistente, cortesía del café con leche que tomó esa mañana.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no podía decirle eso! Todo menos eso, jamás aceptaría humillarse ante Tobi diciéndole aquello, ¡no, nunca ante Tobi! Sólo quedaba una última cosa por hacer. Una cosa lo suficientemente escalofriante al parecer del ojiazul, pero lo único que llegó a su cabeza en ese instante.

Pues bien, manos a la obra.

-ya veo.-manifestó con desaprobación el akatsuki cruzándose de brazos.- así que… prefieres ir por unas estúpidas hierbas que pasar tiempo de calidad con tu superior. Entiendo, y yo que me molesté en traerte hasta aquí, uhn.

-s-senpai…

-debí saber que no sólo perdía el tiempo contigo.-se volteó, evitando mirarlo para finalizar con la actuación. Ni el mismo podría hacer creíble todo 'el teatro' si lo veía. Bien, aquí venía la parte difícil de su plan formulado a velocidad luz.-yo, sólo quería… di-disculparme por tratarte mal… todo el tiempo. Siempre te grito y… bueno, es tu culpa por ser tan molesto, pero… -comenzó a murmurar dulcemente, cuidando que las palabras fueran audibles para el moreno.- sólo quería hacer las pases, Tobi, uhn… ¡pero ya que insistes con la misión, pues bien, uhn!-se giró para verlo, adquiriendo una expresión entre indignada y molesta.

El pelinegro guardó silencio, simplemente viéndolo fijamente, provocando incomodidad en el otro.

Un silencio que emanaba de ambos. Un silencio que albergaba sonidos ajenos.

La brisa marina levantó un poco de arena.

Tobi no dejaba de mirarle.

Las alargadas hojas de las palmeras se movían suavemente.

Deidara trataba de continuar con la farsa.

Una gaviota pasó por encima de ellos batiendo sus alas ruidosamente.

Deidara comenzaba a dudar de su actuación.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo al llegar a la orilla resonaba a lo lejos.

Deidara extrañamente empezaba a ruborizarse.

Un cangrejo caminaba hacia su madriguera.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTÁS VIENDO?!-terminó soltando el rubio con un suave color rosa.

-… si Deidara-senpai quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, entonces eso me hace feliz.-frotó su máscara con el dedo índice, simulando algo de vergüenza.-así que… ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?- tanto tiempo esperando abusar del rubio, y ahora que el mismo Deidara había dado lugar a condiciones propicias, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Ahí viene la parte no planeada. Parece ser que este no era un buen día para el más joven de todos los akatsukis.

-ah, pues… ahm…-volteó en otra dirección.-s-sólo, estar… aquí, uhn.-respondió nervioso. Pensar que estaba complicando todo y metiéndose en un 'problema' por un descuido tan vergonzoso, eso era más que patético. Y más aún si reaccionaba como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Mira que sonrojarse con algo así era de por sí penoso.

-_hmm… quizá no planea nada después de todo. Puede que diga la verdad_.- Madara miró detenidamente las reacciones del artista.-_ Sus mejillas están rosas. Me agrada._-se acercó un poco al notar su nerviosismo.- ¿sólo estar aquí?

-¡pues qué esperabas, uhn!-dijo cerrando los ojos(1) de momento, haciendo un gesto altivo.-si voy a hacer las pases contigo--

-es muy lindo, senpai.

-¿q-qué?-dirigió de inmediato su vista hacia el moreno.

- _vaya, pensó en eso_. _Juguemos un poco._-hizo una breve pausa y llevó una mano hasta su nuca.- es muy lindo, senpai… que quiera llevarse bien con Tobi.

Nuevamente el color rosa se hizo presente.

-_no pienses cosas raras, uhn…-_se reprendió mentalmente frotándose las sienes.

-¿por qué está sonrojado, senpai?

-¡¿QUI-QUIÉN ESTÁ SONROJADO?! –gritó sobresaltado, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro.

-¿eh?, Deidara-senpai su cara está roja.-señaló acercando su rostro.

-¡no te acerques así, idiota!-mientras asestaba un puñetazo en la cabeza del otro.

Tobi soltó un quejido para después lloriquear y reclamar por el golpe.

-¡pe-pero dijiste que harías las pases, senpai!, ¿por qué me golpea?

-obviamente por la violación al espacio personal.-murmuró con hastío.

Otra vez le dio la espalda, esperando poder ordenar sus ideas y descubrir cómo llegar al lugar donde se suponía, debían ir.

-¡senpai!, ¿por qué--?

-¡silencio! Siempre logras terminar con mi paciencia, uhn.-le reprochó comenzando a andar. Tal vez si caminaba un rato por la playa lograría ver la verdadera ruta en el manchado mapa_._-_ ¡estúpido café!, ¡estúpido líder por darme el mapa en el desayuno!, ¡demonios, uhn!_

Tobi corrió tras él.

Deidara no se molestó en siquiera mirar cuando sintió que le había alcanzado. Como odiaba la personalidad de ese sujeto.

-¿entonces?-la voz del pelinegro le hizo molestar un poco más.

-¿entonces qué, uhn?-preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

-dijo que quería pasar tiempo conmigo.-expuso sonriendo cínicamente bajo la máscara.- ¿no quiere _**estar**_ conmigo?, ¿no quiere que estemos _**juntos**_, senpai?

El ojiazul creyó enrojecer de nuevo al oír la frase, juraría que Tobi había hecho énfasis en ciertas palabras. En verdad que eso no se escuchaba nada bien.

Tras eso, procuró mantener ese aire desdeñoso tanto en su rostro como en su tono.

-no, ya no. Ahora déjame solo, uhn.

-…

-…

-… de acuerdo.-contestó tomando por sorpresa a su 'superior'.

Aquello causó que el menor se detuviese abruptamente y se girara a verlo. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

-¿qué dijiste?-interrogó asombrado.

-yo haré las pases contigo, Deidara-senpai.

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba y tampoco la entendía.

-¿cómo dices?-dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él.- ¿y por qué tú vas a hacer las pases conmigo, uhn?-le miró durante unos segundos, hasta que lo comprendió. De inmediato frunció el ceño.-un momento, ¿no estarás insinuando con eso que el problemático soy yo, uhn?

El poseedor del sharingan hizo un ademán con las manos, a manera de explicación.

-pues claro. El que tiene la culpa de la mala sincronía entre los dos, eres tú senpai. Tú eres el que siempre inicia las peleas.

-¡¿qué dices?!

-¿Lo ves?-se llevó una mano a la cintura mientras que con la otra lo señalaba acusadoramente.-tengo razón. Deberías hacer algo con tu mal carácter. Si continuas siendo tan amargado, senpai, te quedarás sólo.-suspiró con resignación.-así que me veo en la necesidad de hacer las pases contigo. Te perdono Deidara-senpai. Espero que las cosas vayan mejor desde ahora.

Un tic se apoderó de su único ojo visible. Sencillamente, no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Tobi lo estaba disculpando, mejor dicho: le estaba echando en cara que el molesto y problemático era él, y encima que estaba amargado.

-Tobi…-murmuró mientras un aura asesina se manifestaba sobre él.- ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, UHN!

-y también eres engreído.-ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Suficiente, no le importaba que agotara sus reservas, pero haría explotar a ese bastardo a como diera lugar.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera alcanzar una de sus bolsas, Tobi se encontraba detrás de él. El rubio volteó a verle con asombro.

-Deidara-senpai, creo haber hecho las pases contigo. No es necesaria la violencia.-ironizó mientras le sujetaba las muñecas.

-_¿d-desde cuándo Tobi es así de rápido, uhn?_

-ya que fue tu idea venir aquí, aprovechemos a pasarlo bien.-le susurró al oído.

-hmm…-empuñó ambas manos al sentir como el moreno apoyaba la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.-yo dije… ¡DÉJAME SÓLO!-si bien el pelinegro había demostrado ser veloz, la rapidez de un Deidara furioso era incomparable. Para cuando vino a reaccionar el artista le había dado una patada justo en medio del rostro. "Afortuno al usar máscara" pensó retrocediendo varios metros de la 'fierecilla'.

Una razón más para sentirse atraído por el rubio.

Comenzó a correr hacia el mar mientras concentraba chakra en las plantas de los pies. Si se adentraba lo suficiente, su pequeño plan ingeniado pocos segundos atrás, daría resultado. Podía escuchar con claridad las pisadas en el agua de su senpai. Al menos le llevaba ventaja.

No pudo evitar comenzar a enumerar todas las cosas que le atraían de ese jovencito, mientras que este le perseguía gritando improperios.

Su voz.

Sus ojos azules.

Ese encantador mal carácter.

Su rubio cabello tan sedoso.

La grácil forma de moverse.

Su sonrisa.

Ese delicioso 'uhn'.

Su exquisito aroma.

Su piel tan suave.

Su cuerpo… reparó en ello imaginando escenas poco decentes. No cabía duda, lo que más dominaba era la vil lujuria.

Sonrió insanamente al calificarse como un pervertido. Pensar que le excitaba de sobremanera la sola idea de someter a su voluntad a un muchacho de apenas 19, cuando el pasaba ya de los… ¡hey!, aún se consideraba joven. Sin embargo los números no mentían. Así que lo suyo con Deidara sería algo como: un chico de 15 y un hombre de 30…. Pederastia sin duda alguna.

-_Deidara, ¿eh?… pensar que terminé obsesionándome con un muchacho como él_.-río perversamente.

Un ruido sordo y una fuerte onda de impacto le hicieron casi caer. Al parecer su 'senpai' iba en serio. Lo miró de soslayo sin detenerse.

-mmm…-definitivamente hoy se veía más sexy de lo normal. Las gotitas de agua que ahora se veían impregnadas por doquier, gracias a la explosión, le hacían ver irresistible. Madara se impuso autocontrol, no quería 'emocionarse' demasiado.

-¡tú, idiota, probarás mi arte ahora mismo, uhn!

A 'Tobi' le interesaban otras cosas a probar de él y el supuesto arte no entraba en el menú.

Volvió a retomar aquella actitud 'disfraz' con el artista.

-¡espere por favor!, ¡senpai no olvide que soy su compañero!, ¡los compañeros no se matan entre sí!

-¡cierra la boca, imbécil!-metió ambas manos en las bolsas.- ¡¿así que problemático,-la primera ave de arcilla hiso explosión muy cerca del novato.- molesto,-ahora un pequeño pececillo.- y AMARGADO, uhn?!-otra ave. Ésta casi vuelve efímero a Madara.- ¡te ensañaré a tenerle respeto a tus superiores, uhn!

El Uchiha mayor decidió que ya era tiempo de llevar a cabo la primera fase de su plan. Se giró para confrontarlo, activó su sharingan y se detuvo.

Si Deidara no hubiese sido cegado por la luz del sol en ese preciso instante, habría sido capaz de ver el sharingan (y caído en el genjutsu). Pero no fue así; un travieso rayo de luz le dio de lleno en la cara, motivo por el cual desvió la vista a un costado.

Desde luego que esto provocó nada menos que una soberana furia interna en Madara. A su parecer ahora sería por las malas la 'violación'.

Pero, siempre tiene que haber un pero y esta vez las cosas extrañamente fueron a su favor. Un enorme pez saltó cerca del pie izquierdo del ojiazul, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayó dentro del agua sin poder evitarlo.

Cabe aclarar que nuestro encantador artista ante la sorpresa de verse 'atacado' por un pez, tragó la suficiente agua como para llenar unas 4 tazas de café.

Sólo imagen la expresión de Madara al verse rescatando a su senpai. Sí, la felicidad insana casi podía traspasar la máscara. Cuando al fin llegó hasta la orilla con un inconsciente rubio, se vio en la forzosa necesidad de quitarse la máscara. Es decir, no podía dejar que se ahogara y en este tipo de casos lo recomendable es: respiración… de boca a boca. Una sana forma de degustar los apetecibles labios de Deidara.

Le vio unos segundos. La escena era tan tentadora. Prácticamente todo estaba tan perfectamente ambientado para 'hacerlo' ahí mismo. El oleaje mojándolos hasta la cintura. Deidara completamente empapado.

Obviamente no perdió más tiempo y se abalanzó por la fina boca del artista.

Tenía unos labios tan suaves y aún con el agua salada, sabían dulces. Los lamió con suculencia, como quien come un cremoso helado. Luego, devoró prácticamente su boca. Poco después recordó que de no hacerle primeros auxilios el responsable de sus eróticos sueños pasaría a mejor vida.

Al principio se encargó de hacer lo necesario para 'revivirlo'. Para cuando el joven ojiazul comenzó a toser, Madara había vuelto a ser 'Tobi'. Quizá no habría un después ahora que se encontraba despierto. Rayos, creyó que seguido de toser caería inconsciente y tendría oportunidad de seguir con su 'labor'.

Mala suerte.

-cof, cof, cof, ¿qué es lo que, cof, pasó, uhn?-preguntó dificultosamente.

-oh, parece que tanta agua le ha hecho daño senpai.-dejó salir una risilla burlona.-ese pez realmente lo dejó fuera de combate, ¿no?

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada y Tobi simplemente ignoró la advertencia.

-Je, je. Descuide, se notaba que no era un pez cualquiera. Sin duda alguna era muy fuerte. Creo que sería un buen miembro de Akatsuki, ¿no lo crees senpai?-se llevó una mano al mentón viéndose pensativo.-sería buena idea, así Kisame-san se sentiría acompañado.

Pronto vio venir una patada dirigida justamente a su cara. La esquivó con gran facilidad y seguidamente se dejó caer sobre el menor.

-¡¿qué es lo que haces?!-cuestionó alarmado tratando de deshacerse del pelinegro.- ¡bájate, idiota!

-no, si lo hago me golpearás.

-¡por su puesto, uhn!

-entonces, no.-declaró divertido.- ¿ahm?, Deidara-senpai eres muy… suave. Como una chica.

El rostro del rubio se vio envuelto por una gamma de colores que fue del rosa pálido hasta el rojo.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS CHICA?!-esta vez lo empujó con mucha más fuerza, pero sin resultado.- ¡sólo espera y te mataré Tobi, uhn!

-lo siento. Me quitaré de encima tuyo cuando estés más calmado.-anunció aferrándose un poco al menudo cuerpo del más joven.

-¡quítate, pesas!-se quejó aún forcejeando.

-es porque eres pequeño y frágil.-afirmó al oído. El rubio se paralizó. Sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas debido al comentario y extraño calor que le producía estar en una posición tan comprometedora.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Deidara ladeó la vista, no quería verle. Estaba molesto, muy molesto y encima tener a Tobi arriba le hacía sentir tan avergonzado. Se reprochó al sentirse de tal modo. No podía creer que su mente le hiciese estás malas pasadas.

Podía jurar que los latidos de su corazón parecían sonar cual tambores de un carnaval. Esto, aunándola a su agitada respiración le hacía quedar como un completo mal pensado de la situación. Sólo rogaba porque Tobi no lo notase, aunque estaba seguro que sus latidos ensordecerían a cualquiera en un radio a un kilometro a la redonda. También pedía a gritos fuerza sobre humada para quitarse de encima a ese pesado y después… hacerlo explotar. Lo que Deidara no sabía, es que el pelinegro estaba a punto de hacerlo.

No aguantaba un minuto más. Ahí, justo debajo estaba el rubio de ensueño. Con un hermoso tinte carmín en sus mejillas y una notable agitación; era la invitación al más irresistible de los pecados.

Se debatió entre seguir así un rato más o darle rienda a las perversidades que se acumulaban en su mente. Conforme pasaban los minutos la inclinación hacía hacer realidad sus fantasías incrementaba notablemente.

Suficiente. Hora de usar el genjutsu. Estaba cansado de esperar y arrepentirse al final de cada intento por 'tomar' al chico. Esta vez no se pondría la mano en el corazón. ¡Esta vez lo haría y ya!

Quería escucharlo gritar, gemir, jadear. ¡Decir su nombre una y otra vez!

Así pues, profundizó el contacto corporal2.

_**Scruch, scruch**_3

-¿hmm?-un débil sonido escapó de la boca del rubio. Esto hizo reaccionar a Madara, quien aún seguía firme en utilizar el sharingan.- ¿qué es eso?-preguntó curioso.

-¿qué es que?

Deidara frunció en entrecejo y frotó débilmente su pecho contra el del moreno.-eso, uhn.

El Uchiha sonrió con malicia.-vaya, parece que estamos impacien--

-suena a papel.-interrumpió sin siquiera prestarle a tención.

-¿eh?

El artista quien extrañamente ahora ignoraba las circunstancias en las que estaban, se concentró en saber qué era lo que había entre las ropas de su compañero. No lo entendía, pero algo le decía que era importante.

-¡ah!, eso.-respondió captando lo que decía su senpai.- en efecto es papel. Verás, antes de entregarte el mapa me tomé la molestia de sacarle una copia, Deidara-senpai.

No podría describir la cara del ojiazul en ese revelador instante. Sólo que el azul predominaba en su rostro.

-t-tú… cómo es que… n-no me dijiste.

Río quedamente.- el mapa tenía figuras tan bonitas que quise tenerlo también.

-_Todo este tiempo. Todo el tiempo, Tobi había tenido en su poder una copia del mapa… yo… yo…_-en otro momento hubiese hecho notar el aura asesina que a hora gritaba por salir, pero eso sólo lograría que el moreno desistiera en bajar.- Tobi… ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí, por favor? Necesito que me muestres el mapa, uhn.-si bien no se había comportado agresivo tampoco había sido amable.

-_oh, se ha relajado. Vamos por buen camino._-obedeció casi de inmediato. De forma lenta y cuidadosa se hizo a un lado.-espere un momento senpai.-dijo buscando entre sus ropas.-je, aquí está.

El artista de Akatsuki desistió en tomar deprisa el mapa. No mostraría su ansiedad. Se llevó amabas manos a su rubia cabellera y con delicadeza empezó a exprimir varios mechones. Poco después retiró la mirilla telescópica de su ojo izquierdo, dejándola a un lado y por último, terminó desabrochando toda la parte superior de la túnica.

Está demás decir que fue todo un espectáculo erótico para el líder de la organización. Cada acción hecha por Deidara en esos momentos era distorsionada y convertida en algo insano ante los ojos de Madara. Una vez más lo admitía… era un pervertido.

La inexpresiva mirada de Deidara se posó en el mapa, lo tomó con suavidad y lo desdoblo.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-ya veo, uhn.-tomó de nuevo su mirilla y la colocó en su lugar.- Tobi…-murmuró mientras se incorporaba. La sangre parecía hervirle y quemar su cuerpo. ¡Tanta humillación para que Tobi trajese una copia consigo! ¡JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÍA! Mejor que Tobi se mantuviese lejos de él o lo lamentaría. Sin más, se dispuso a caminar.

Dejando de lado al furibundo de Dei, pasemos a ver que piensa el Uchiha.

Bien, ya recuperado… ¡A poner a trabajar el sharingan!

-_lo siento, Deidara. Pero descuida, me encargaré de que lo olvides tan pronto termine._-colocó sus manos tras la espalda y llamó al ojiazul. Apenas volteara a verle lo atraparía en el genjutsu. Un plan infalible y bastante simple.- Deidara-senpai, esper--

-¡**KATSU**!-lo dicho, no se lo perdonaría.

Y allá, probablemente a unos 500 metros y unos 3 de profundidad en la arena, se encontraba Tobi retorciéndose con algunas quemaduras.-a-apenas y lo-lo esquive…

-¡apresúrate, idiota!-ordenó el rubio visiblemente enfadado.- ¡no tenemos todo el día, uhn!

Con pisadas fuertes y aun escurriendo agua Deidara se adelantó dejando a Tobi atrás. Poco o nada le importaba lo que sucediese con es sujeto. O al menos eso quería creer.

-es un… torpe, uhn.-musitó mirando discretamente a su actual pareja.- ya no me queda mucha.-dijo tocando las bolsas en su cintura.- tsk, todo por culpa de ese idio--

Se detuvo con brusquedad. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y seguido los entrecerró con algo de coraje al recordar todo lo acontecido en ese tiempo.

Empuñó ambas manos con tal fuerza que creyó que sangrarían. Y aunque doliese admitirlo, Tobi no tenía la culpa de haber terminado en ese sitio.

Cierto, no la tenía. No fue él quien tomó café y derramó un poco en el mapa. No fue él quien leyó la ruta a tomar. No fue él quién siguió el camino extraño color caqui.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Qué coraje admitir que el incompetente era nada menos… él.

Terminó por soltar un fuerte y sonoro suspiro.

-qué vergonzoso, uhn.-asumió dando la media vuelta. Veía como el de la anaranjada máscara salía dificultosamente del agujero. Desde donde estaba podía ver las partes afectadas por su 'arte'. El hombro derecho y un poco la espalda. Nada grave. Gruñó con hastío al reconocer lo hábil que demostró ser Tobi esquivando esa araña.

Una vez que llegó a su lado se inclinó para estar a la altura del pelinegro.

-¿senpai?-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

-yo…-comenzó quedamente. Lo sujetó del brazo y ante el asombro del otro le ayudó a levantarse. Lo liberó del agarre tan pronto este estuvo en pie y le miró con dureza.- ¡yo nunca voy a hacer las pases contigo, uhn!

Decía algo como eso y su voz se escuchaba no muy fiable.

Tobi se encogió de hombros y confesó enérgico.-je, siempre es divertido hacerlo molestar.

-¡así que tú--!

-además, me agradas.-agregó con voz suave.- me agradas demasiado… senpai.

Esta vez un dulce sonrojo se abrió camino en las mejillas del rubio. Se ausentó por unos instantes, mirando con sorpresa al hombre frente a él. ¿Acaso Tobi le había dicho: 'me agradas demasiado'?, ¿cómo se supone que debía interpretar eso?, porque lo único que venía su mente era… era… La sangre se agolpó en su rostro. El fuerte color carmín lo delató. Él había dicho… de cierta forma que… le…

-_¿gustar?_-abrió los ojos de sobremanera y rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos.- ¡no digas estupideces, uhn!-le reprochó sin poder disimular su sonrojo. Un enfado muy gracioso, mirase, por donde ser mirase.- ¡nos vamos ya!-anunció caminando lejos mientras creaba un par de aves.- idiota, uhn…

El fundador de Akatsuki le veía alejarse.

-ah... Un día en la playa con Deidara… no es nada de lo que imaginé.-murmuró el Uchiha dándole espacio al joven akatsuki.-bien, parece ser que de nuevo fracase…-paró. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción surgió en su oculta cara al recordar su pequeño triunfo.- no.-vio las dos pequeñas nubes de humo formarse a unos 100 metros. Un par de águilas de blanca arcilla extendieron las alas.-en absoluto. Yo…

_Lo besé._

Deidara le miró con el ceño fruncido y volteó al frente. Una manera de decir: "sino te apresuras, te dejaré… idiota."

Madara mantuvo su sonrisa. Estaba casi seguro de que conquistaría al más joven de la organización, así le tomara una eternidad. O bien, siempre quedaba el camino rápido…. **Genjutsu,** y asegurada una noche de sábanas mojadas.

El pensar en cosas como esas… no, el pensar en su desesperado deseo le hacía perder los estribos y la noción del tiempo. En todo caso, debía volver a su actuación.

-¡Senpaaaaaiii, espere!-chilló corriendo desesperado, o al menos fingir desesperación.

-… quién se va, ¿eh?-murmuraba el ojiazul sentado en el lomo de una de las aves. Volvió la vista a su compañero. Siempre estaba tan lleno de energía. Hablando a gritos y diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar. El sólo verlo le provocaba…le provocaba…- _¿gustar?_

Dio un leve respingo al recordar esa deducción. Él había dicho:

" … _Me agradas... "_

" … _Me agradas demasiado… senpai..."_

- ¡_¿pero qué te pasa?! Él es un idiota y ni siquiera lo dijo en ese aspecto, uhn… ¡olvídalo!_-un nuevo rubor atacó su pálido rostro.-_pero…_- vio nuevamente al otro.- _la forma como lo dijo… su voz… _

Estaba ya a pocos metros de alcanzar al águila cuando el rubio suspiró.- _¿gustar, uhn?_ _… yo le gus--_

-¡¿qué sucede conmigo, uhn?!_-_se cuestionó alarmado y confundido.

Algo le decía que esa noche no podría dormir y que un resfriado se avecinaba peligrosamente. Pero había aprendido algo importante de todo esto: "Nunca más volvería a tomar café cerca de un mapa."

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El buzón de quejas:** bien, como habrán notado enumeré algunas expresiones o palabras. A continuación lo explicaré, no es la gran cosa pero me gustaría aclarar.

**(1)****: **pese a que sólo se le vea un ojo, sigue teniendo dos. Aún cuando el izquierdo es cubierto por la mirilla, naturalmente el ojo se cierra, abre, justo como el otro.

(2): seguro que pensaron mal, ¿eh? Con esto quiero decir que Madara se recargó más en él, haciendo chocar sugerentemente sus cuerpos.

(3): es un intento de onomatopeya para el crujido del papel. No se me ocurrió otro y por más que estuve escuchado una hoja de papel arrugándose no pude describir el sonido.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Sé que mi one-shot no es una maravilla, pero esta enfermedad no me deja pensar con claridad y no se si quedó más o menos decente la historia. Espero sea de su agrado y sean tan amables de dejar algún triste comentario.

Gracias por leer. Recuerden, 'TobiDei/MadaDei es la onda'. No me rendiré, haré más one-shot's de ellos con tal de contagiar a otros y se animen a escribir sobre este hermoso par ToT no pierdo las esperanzas.

¡¡¡Escriban, escriban sobre ellos!!!, por cierto, Yeguilexy lee al final de mi profile, onegai.

¡¡¡TobiDei RLZ!!!


End file.
